Long Past Memories
by Mouse Squeaks
Summary: OneShot It was the last time I ever greived. Ever. I made a promise I will not fail again. I promise, Mother...


Long Past Memories

By Mouse Squeaks

AN: People may remember me as MouseGirlL, But now my new pen name is Mouse Squeaks. Still the same Mouse though ..

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. Or Sesshy. But all my characters are mine and are not to be used by anyone without my permission. Got it?

Lawyers????? ummm…. Got it….

Mouse: Good. .

Note: Italics are the memories, so don't get confused!

"_Don't stray too far, Sesshoumaru…" _A voice whirled inside Sesshoumaru's head as he walked alone in a meadow, below a starry night sky.

"_But Mother, I smell blood…" _Sesshoumaru growled to himself. Why was he thinking about these far distant memories.

"_Then we suggest we look now, shall we?" Kara, Sesshoumaru's mother, smiled warmly. She was a poisonous dog demon, like his father. She was the most beautiful dog he had ever seen. Their royal escort, and Sesshoumaru's bodyguard, Mistyfur walked along side them, also curious about the smell of blood._

"_I smell cats." Mistyfur growled with hate as she raced to the blood. Two humans lay dead in there own blood, and the smell of cats were everywhere. _

"_Go." Mistyfur yelped at Kara and Sesshoumaru who turned and ran to the castle._

Sesshoumaru's POV

_After Mistyfur told us to go, cats attacked us. I immediately stopped. We were surrounded... _

"_Sesshoumaru, I'll hold them off."_

"_No!" I growled in reply. She might of acted like nothing was wrong but inside she knew that she was close to giving birth to another child. I turned to face my mother, then back to the cats. The cats attacked, and I got ready for the fight. _

_I fought with all my strength as they were attacking. I was bloody, and my eyes where starting to blur with loss of blood. I soon fell to a wound to the stomach. I fell into a vortex of blackness as I felt the cats' claws. _

"_Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" _

_I heard those last words that day._

Normal POV

_Mistyfur smelled a great deal of blood. Her Lords blood. Panicking she ran to them. Sesshoumaru was a mess. He was unconscious and bloody. Scratches and teeth marks were everywhere. Not thinking, she took the knocked out Lady and put her on her own back as she picked up Sesshoumaru in her arms. She ran towards the castle._

"_What happened?" Inutasha growled as he raced to Mistyfur's collapsed body at the entrance. The guards had informed him there was an unsuspected attack by the outskirts of the village. Inutasha moaned at the smell of blood, but went to her side and picked up his wife from her back._

"_Get the nurses!" Mistyfur cried as she tried to stand up with a ragged and horridly beaten little body in her arms. Sesshoumaru. As if the hospital suddenly noticed its cue, nurses from every room came to Sesshoumaru's and Mistyfurs side. _

Sesshoumaru's POV

_I remember waking up in the hospital side of the castle. I wasn't here often, but I could tell where I was by the odors in the room. I sat up, and then I felt the pain. It was horrible. It felt like I was on fire and ice at the same time. My vision then went black, and I was back on the bed again, woozy. I opened my eyes to see around me. My bodyguard, Mistyfur, was sleeping on a small bench across from me. Her hands around her sword and ready for attack if anyone uninvited showed up. I looked around the room. I did not see my mother or my father. I was frightened for the first time in my life. _

"_Sesshoumaru?" Mistyfur's voice made me remember I was not alone. I looked toward her. "Sesshoumaru… oh great spirits! You're alive! I… I…" Mistyfur's voice changed as she went into tears, "…we were told… that you might not live…" Her voice trailed off._

"_W-here's my mother." I asked bluntly, too worried about her than my own life._

"_S-she died, mi'Lord. The Injury to her skull was fatal. She died 2 days ago."_

_Sesshoumaru was shocked. Dead? The thought pierced my heart with guilt. I had risked my life to save my mother, and failed._

Normal POV

_Sesshoumaru grieved for 2 weeks after he learned about his mothers death. He remembered it was the last time he ever cried._

'I won't fail another…' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked toward Rin, who was fast asleep riding Aun.

'I won't fail again…'

A/N: This is a ONE SHOT ok? But if I get enough reviews I might add. R & R people!

Mouse


End file.
